


Free Like the Wolf

by DiefGirl



Category: due South
Genre: Cabin, Gen, Post-Call of the Wild, Snow, could be seen as slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2012-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-15 04:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiefGirl/pseuds/DiefGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first flashfiction! So, we had a school assignment to write a symbolic story. What's more symbolic than wolves? It could also be looked at as a missing scene from COtW part two. Just as Ride would say, "My muse the WOLF."</p>
    </blockquote>





	Free Like the Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> My first flashfiction! So, we had a school assignment to write a symbolic story. What's more symbolic than wolves? It could also be looked at as a missing scene from COtW part two. Just as Ride would say, "My muse the WOLF."

Free Like The Wolf

It was the evening of another potentially long and exhausting day. Ray sat on the couch and dreamed of a life away from the harshness of this world. The sun was rising but it was already light enough to recognize a dog from a cat. He picked up his coffee mug and gazed out the lightly frosted window. Outside was his partner loading up a dogsled with blankets and mountain climbing equipment. Standing at the front of the sled was the wolf. Ah the wolf. It was looking around at the barren and snow-covered ground that lay before him. "That wolf's got more freedom than I'll eva' get," Ray thought to himself. "Are you ready to go?" Fraser peered inside the cabin. Ray nodded and walked outside with him. He approached the wolf and made eye contact with him. They stared into each others eyes as though he wasn't the only one thinking about freedom. Ray knelt down next to Dief and the wolf stared at him as if he was saying "Good morning!" Ray smiled back at the wolf and noticed the harness attaching him to the sled, keeping him from running free. "Maybe we're not so different after all?" He whispered into the wolf's ear.


End file.
